Diabetes refers to a disease process derived from multiple causative factors and characterized by elevated levels of plasma glucose or hyperglycemia. Uncontrolled hyperglycemia is associated with increased and premature mortality due to an increased risk for microvascular and macrovascular diseases, including nephropathy, neuropathy, retinopathy, hypertension, stroke, and heart disease. Therefore, control of glucose homeostasis is a critically important approach for the treatment of diabetes.
Type I diabetes (IDDM) is the result of an absolute deficiency of insulin, the hormone which regulates glucose utilization. Type II, noninsulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NDDM) is due to a profound resistance to insulin stimulating or regulatory effect on glucose and lipid metabolism in the main insulin-sensitive tissues, muscle, liver and adipose tissue. This resistance to insulin responsiveness results in insufficient insulin activation of glucose uptake, oxidation and storage in muscle and inadequate insulin repression of lipolysis in adipose tissue and of glucose production and secretion in liver.
The several treatments for NIDDM, which has not changed substantially in many years, are all with limitations. While physical exercise and reductions in dietary intake of calories will dramatically improve the diabetic condition, compliance with this treatment is very poor because of well-entrenched sedentary lifestyles and excess food consumption, especially high fat-containing food. Increasing the plasma level of insulin by administration of sulfonylureas (e.g. tolbutamide, glipizide) which stimulate the pancreatic .beta.-cells to secrete more insulin or by injection of insulin after the response to sulfonylureas fails, will result in high enough insulin concentrations to stimulate the very insulin-resistant tissues. However, dangerously low levels of plasma glucose can result from these last two treatments and increasing insulin resistance due to the even higher plasma insulin levels could theoretically occur. The biguanides increase insulin sensitivity resulting in some correction of hyperglycemia. However, the two biguanides, phenformin and metformin, can induce lactic acidosis and nausea/diarrhea, respectively.
Thiazolidinediones (glitazones) are a recently disclosed class of compounds that are suggested to ameliorate many symptoms of NIDDM. These agents increase insulin sensitivity in muscle, liver and adipose tissue in several animal models of NIDDM resulting in complete correction of the elevated plasma levels of glucose, triglycerides and nonesterified free fatty acids without any occurrence of hypoglycemia. However, serious undesirable effects have occurred in animal and/or human studies including cardiac hypertrophy, hemadilution and liver toxicity resulting in few glitazones progressing to advanced human trials.
Hyperlipidemia is a condition which is characterized by an abnormal increase in serum lipids, such as cholesterol, triglycerides and phospholipids. These lipids do not circulate freely in solution in plasma, but are bound to proteins and transported as macromolecular complexes called lipoproteins. See the Merck Manual, 16th Ed. 1992 (see for example pp. 1039-1040) and "Structure and Metabolism of Plasma Lipoproteins" in Metabolic Basis of Inherited Disease, 6th Ed. 1989, pp. 1129-1138. One form of hyperlipidemia is hypercholesterolemia, characterized by the existence of elevated LDL cholesterol levels. The initial treatment for hypercholesterolemia is often to modify the diet to one low in fat and cholesterol, coupled with appropriate physical exercise, followed by drug therapy when LDL-lowering goals are not met by diet and exercise alone. LDL is commonly known as the "bad" cholesterol, while HDL is the "good" cholesterol. Although it is desirable to lower elevated levels of LDL cholesterol, it is also desirable to increase levels of HDL cholesterol. Generally, it has been found that increased levels of HDL are associated with lower risk for coronary heart disease (CHD). See, for example, Gordon, et al., Am. J. Med., 62, 707-714 (1977); Stampfer, et al., N. England J. Med., 325, 373-381 (1991); and Kannel, et al., Ann. Internal Med., 90, 85-91 (1979). An example of an HDL raising agent is nicotinic acid, but the quantities needed to achieve HDL raising are associated with undesirable effects, such as flushing.
It is suggested that thiazolidinedione compounds exert their effects by binding to the peroxisome proliferator activated receptor (PPAR) family of receptors, controlling certain transcription elements having to do with the biological entities listed above. See Hulin et al., Current Pharm. Design (1996) 2, 85-102. Three sub-types of PPARs have been discovered and described; they are PPAR.alpha., PPAR.gamma. and PPAR.delta.. PPAR.alpha. is activated by a number of medium and long-chain fatty acids, and it is involved in stimulating .beta.-oxidation of fatty acids. PPAR.alpha. is also involved with the activity of fibrates in rodents and humans. Fibric acid derivatives such as clofibrate, fenofibrate, bezafibrate, ciprofibrate, beclofibrate and etofibrate, as well as gemfibrozil, produce a substantial reduction in plasma triglycerides along with moderate reduction in LDL cholesterol, and they are used particularly for the treatment of hypertriglyceridemia.
The PPAR.gamma. receptor subtypes are involved in activating the program of adipocyte differentiation and are not involved in stimulating peroxisome proliferation in the liver. The DNA sequences for the PPAR.gamma. receptors are described in Elbrecht, et al., BBRC 224;431-437 (1996). Although peroxisome proliferators, including the fibrates and fatty acids, activate the transcriptional activity of PPAR's, only prostaglandin J.sub.2 derivatives have been identified as natural ligands of the PPAR.gamma. subtype, which also binds thiazolidinedione antidiabetic agents with high affinity. The glitazones have been shown to bind exclusively to the PPAR.gamma. subtype.
The human nuclear receptor gene PPAR.delta. (hPPAR.delta.) has been cloned from a human osteosarcoma cell cDNA library and is fully described in A. Schmidt et al., Molecular Endocrinology, 6:1634-1641 (1992), herein incorporated by reference. It should be noted that PPAR.delta. is also referred to in the literature as PPAR.beta. and as NUC1, and each of these names refers to the same receptor; in Schmidt et al, the receptor is referred to as NUC1.